A Streetcar Named Ed
at morning the kids were eating " man we buy lots of things right guys " eddy said " yeah eddy ed buy lot of gravy " ed and then grim appeared " hello young souls today will be more drama " grim said " what stupid challenge you come up with grim " kevin said " if you want to know follow me to studio 70 " grim said and he dissapeard and the kids go and they are now at studio 70 , today challenge will be a dramatic challenge in black and white the challenge is that a man and a woman who are stella and stanley , you kids must choose a partner one of the partner will play stella and other partner will play snaley , the group who has the most dramatic scene wins . at the eds " ok double d you will be stella and i will be stanley ok and ed will hold the lights so that we can see " eddy said " ok eddy " double d .a at jimmy and sarah " i will be stanley and you sarah wil be stella " jimmy said " ok jimmy " sarah said . at johnny and plank " you will be stella and i stanley plank " johnny said . at kevin , nazz and rolf " i will be stanley and you nazz will be stella and rolf will hold the lights " kevin said . " its time to see the drama " grim said and the challenge begin with eddy and double " oh stanley dont leave me " double d said " i am sorry but i must go " eddy said " we will never meet again " eddy said and the scene ended " well not very dramatic but i give you 5 points . with jimmy and sarah " please dont leave me please stanley i dont want to be alone " sarah said " i am sorry stella but i will leave you " jimmy said and the scene ended " well i shall say 9 points " grim said . with johnny and plank " goodbye my dear love stella " johnny said and the scene ended " ok first of all it wasnt dramatic and plank dint even talk so i give 3 points " grim said " oh man " johnny said . at last kevin and nazz " im so sorry stella i will leave you and i will never return to you never " kevin said " no stanley dont leave me i love you " nazz said then kevin comes to nazz and kisses her " goodbye my love " kevin said and leaving nazz crying and the scene ended and it make grim cry " oh it was beautifull and dramatic the winners are kevin and nazz they have 10 points and their reward is to watch a dramatic movie tonight " grim said . Points ed:0 edd:5 eddy:5 rolf:0 kevin:10 nazz:10 sarah:9 jimmy:9 johnny 2x4:3 plank:3